Meant to Be
by ravendream
Summary: [Oneshot, Yoh x Anna] Anna, do you believe in destiny? Anna never found herself able to stop repeating that sentence in her head. [Dedicated to Yohna]


**A/N:** Oooooooookay... I think I waited too long to start writing Shaman King fanfiction... Now that I've written my first (Little by Little), I just want to write _more_. I doesn't help either that I've been obsessed with Yohnna lately more than ever...

So, just a couple notes. First, I have no idea when in the storyline this takes place. If you read my fics, you'll notice that I almost always ignore the timeline. Second, I know nothing of Manta's family situation, soooo... if there's a mistake, I'm sorry.

Anyway, I'm grateful to anyone who's reading this, and even more grateful to anyone who reviews, but I have a favor to ask. I'd like at least one review to be a full critique, telling me what to work on, where I lose the characters' personalities, and such. I'm not used to writing fics like this, so I could use some help. Thanks muchly. : )

This is dedicated to Yohna (http: www. fanfiction. net/ profile. php? userid= 602304 -- take out the spaces) who added me to her favorites, and asked if there would be a second chapter of Little by Little. Now I feel bad because it was a one-shot, so I'm making up for it.

And now, onto the fic.

**Meant to Be**

**[by Bunny-Chan a.k.a. RavenDream]**

Asakura Yoh. Friendly and lighthearted, but very determined. Some might describe him as lazy, but he just had his own way of figuring things out, and getting through life.

Kyouyama Anna. No-nonsense, independent, and seemingly black-hearted. It was true that she could be a bit mean at times, but it wasn't that she didn't care, she just would never show it.

If anyone were to meet Anna and Yoh for the first time, they would notice the difference between them, the character clash, the tension between them.

I bet you'd never believe that these two teenagers, different as day and night, are engaged. They live in the same house, go to the same school, and will be married someday.

On this particular night, they sat at the dinner table, eating their rice.

It was silent: Amidamaru had wandered off, most likely to practice his skills, and Manta was gone with his family for the summer, visiting his aunt. Anna and Yoh didn't speak at all. They were unused to being left alone during meals, and so they weren't sure what to say to each other.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Yoh dropped his bowl onto the table, leaned back, looked at the ceiling, and spoke.

"Anna, do you believe in destiny?" She looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" She didn't even answer. She just asked why. That was so like her. He pouted slightly, but didn't give up.

"Why do you think we're engaged? I mean... There are so many other shamans out there we could have each ended up with. So why did we end up with each other?" He took a chopstick, and poked at the remains of his food. "Why do you think my grandmother trained you, when it could have just as easily been someone else?"

Anna sighed. She didn't feel like answering questions. This was dinnertime. She just wanted to eat, watch some TV, and go to bed.

"Does it matter why? It happened, and that's the way it is." She answered nonchalantly. She set down her own bowl, and stood up. "I'm going to make you the Shaman King, and you're going to make me the Shaman Queen. That's all that matters." She walked away, stopping for a moment in the doorway. "You can wash the dishes tonight."

Yoh sighed and looked down into his empty bowl. Was that really all she cared about? Becoming the Shaman Queen? Didn't she love him at all?

_I'd better wash the dishes before she gets mad..._

"Even if you don't love me, I love you..." His words were drowned out by the sound of running water.

* * *

_"Why do you think we're engaged?"_

For some reason, the conversation just kept running through Anna's head, keeping her from sleep.

Maybe she'd been a bit too harsh. She didn't mean to make it sound like she didn't care.

She did care, she really did. She just couldn't show it for some reason.

She turned over, pulling her blanket over her head.

_Think of other things. Like... _

_"Anna, do you believe in destiny?"_

_Dammit._

She sat up and looked around the dark room. She didn't know what she was looking for, but it certainly wasn't there, so she left the room, walking quietly into the hallway.

Before she could even think about it, Anna found herself standing in front of the door to Yoh's bedroom, reaching out for the handle.

"What am I... doing...?" She stopped herself, leaving her hand hovering over the door handle.

_I can't go in there._

But she couldn't find the willpower to move her hand, so she continued to stand in a frozen state, a picture of complete hesitation.

_Well... It couldn't hurt. He'll never know..._

She opened the door as quietly as possible, praying that she wouldn't wake him. The room was mostly empty, save for Yoh's futon, and his clothes from that day which had been tossed haphazardly on the floor next to him.

She dropped to her knees by the futon, studying her sleeping fiancé. He was smiling, just like could be expected. He just looked so peaceful. Anna found it rather difficult to believe that this was the same boy who, earlier that day, had been panting on the lawn after running 70 miles. He looked... so happy.

She picked up the shirt that was lying on the floor. Feeling ridiculous, but content, she held it to her own yukata, taking in the scent. It smelled sweet, and pleasant and... like him. Still being careful not to make any noise, she folded it up, and set it back on the floor.

_Can't have the future Shaman King acting like a slob, now can we?_ For the first time in a long time, she smiled.

And then she noticed something.

When she had picked up his shirt, she had uncovered a piece of paper with a pen lying in the center of it. As she picked it up to look at it, she took note that it was handwritten. 

_Manta, _

_Great to hear that things are going so well! I hope your summer is awesome._

_Mine's been great so far, and no, it hasn't been bad at all being alone with Anna. I know she can be a bit difficult to deal with, but it's worth it. She's tough, but that's part of who she is, and I love who her for who she is- flaws and all._

_Please don't tell anyone this, but I really want to share this with you, because I know I can trust you more than anyone, maybe even Amidamaru. I've been thinking a lot lately about my engagement to Anna. _

_About how it could have ended up so different. Isn't it strange that she's my fiancée, when it really could have been anyone else? _

_You know what I think? I think it was destiny. Anna and I are meant to be together. Isn't that cool? _

_Anyway, when are you guys getting back? I can't wait to see you again, we'll have to go see a movie or something. _

_- Yoh_

The letter fell out of Anna's hand.

_"Anna, do you believe in destiny?"_

_"Why?"_

Why did she always have to be so cold? It was so obvious that he cared about her. Just for once, couldn't she... be nice to him?

Tears were welling up in her eyes. She hadn't cried in weeks, maybe months, but she just felt so awful for how she had acted at dinner.

"I'm so... sorry..."

Despite his tendency to sleep through almost anything, the sound of Anna's crying woke him up. He sat up, shaking his head to clear it a bit.

"Anna-" He was cut off by a yawn. "What are you doing?"

_"Anna, do you believe in destiny?"_  
  
She continued to look down at the floor, unsure of what to say that wouldn't make her look stupid. Finally she decided that Yoh was more important than pride.

"Yoh, can I stay in here with you tonight?" Yoh seemed surprised, but was too tired to be in absolute shock. He smiled, made room for her, and lifted the blanket a bit.

"Sure. You know you're always welcome."

Anna laid down next to him, sighing awkwardly. She wondered if Yoh had already fallen asleep.

"Yoh...?"  
  
"Yeah?"

"Remember how you asked me before, why I thought we ended up together?" He turned over to look at her.

"Yeah."

"I think it was destiny."

"Me too, Anna."

**(end)**

**A/N:** Eh... Not the best, but decent enough to post, I guess. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
